


Prequel to Vaako

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 17:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction





	1. Fear

“’ What you are afraid to do is a clear indication of the next thing you need to do.’ Isn’t that profound?” You wiggled in closer next to Siberius. “We face terrifying things daily, but I have never let it decide what my next course of action is.”

“I think that is a luxury Commanders can’t afford. We have to lead despite our feelings,” Siberius looked at you thoughtfully, “but I fear the day that fear choses our destinies.”

“The only thing that truly scares me is losing you. I would rather face one hundred armies than lose you for any reason.” You clung to him out of desperation. These stolen moments, hidden away in the armory away from prying eyes, these were the moments that you would remember the most when he was gone. It was only a matter of time before the King would marry him to another. In those thoughts, you found fear.

“Let me talk to my parents.” It was a conversation that came up more times than not. He wanted nothing more than to ask his parents for your hand, but you were from a poor family. Even though you had increased your personal rank, you were from a nobody family not worth the dirt on the King’s horse’s shoe.

“He would never allow it. I am destined to lose you to a beautiful Dame who was bred for no other purpose than to marry you. You will love her in your own way, but it will never feel quite right. She will give you an heir to the throne and you will love that child with every fiber of your being. I will remain a commander per your allowance and it will be as it always has been.” You had tears in your eyes and as much as Siberius hated to admit it, he knew you were right.

He had already met her. She was a slender little thing with blonde hair and blue eyes. She hung onto every word he said to her like it was the only thing that allowed her to breathe. She was everything a prince could want or should want, just not this prince. He loathed her existence despite himself. She had done nothing wrong, but she was the greatest threat to his happiness. The one thing made to keep him happy was the one thing that made him miserable.

“I don’t want her.” It was barely audible, even to him. That was the truest truth on Tearion.

“Has it ever mattered what you want?” She wasn’t wrong. He may be prince, but he was far from calling the shots. It had been proven time and time again that what Siberius wanted didn’t much matter to the King if it went directly against what he wanted.

“Maybe things can change? There has to be some argument where you are the superior choice, even to the King. Your stronger than she is, smarter than she is; you command armies where her voice falls silent. You speak the truth of the worlds without fear or reservation. You challenge me to be a better man and a better leader. Characteristics needed of a King.”

“He will say no for the sole fact of my stock. I am not noble nor from a prosperous family. I am a peasant who can fight like hell.” You had discarded your book and moved onto organizing weapons racks.

“Mother adores you. She can speak on your behalf as well. She always seeks your counsel above all others.” Siberius was so hopeful, but it was an emotion you couldn’t catch.

“Adoration of the Queen, though flattering, will not win me a place among the royal family, let alone your hand Siberius. I wish you would stop fighting his decision. The more you fight the more he pushes back, soon he will have me stripped of rank and sent to the farms; where I will never see you again.” You were right, his father had a hatred for you that was unexplained. Though he put on a good face, he undermined your every move.

“I have to go, Natalia. I’ll be back shortly. Please believe that I will have the last word.”

“Be careful. This game you are playing has consequences no one can foresee.”


	2. Inspiration

“Shouldn’t I get a say in who I marry?” Siberius was beside himself.

“I fear you have forgotten your place, son. I make the decisions and you do as I say.” If ever there was a king who listened to the desires of his subjects, this was not that king.

“I have not forgotten anything! I seem to remember a time when you told me that I would have a say in the future of our world. She is not the future of our people.” He pointed an accusing finger at the woman he was to be promised to. “She can’t stand up for herself let alone our people. She doesn’t inspire anything in me.” He was far from defeated. He was getting frustrated.

“Inspiration is not the job of the Queen. She is to sit there, pose for pictures, and give heirs; not inspire.” The king was livid.

“So mother means so little to you?” It was high time for a change in tactic. “Could you look her in the eye and say that to the woman who has given you everything and made you one of the most highly revered kings in our history. Cause you owe that to her.”

“And what if I do allow you to marry _Natalia_? What would become of Seraphina? She was born for you and you alone. He exitance would be rendered useless. All the time and energy put into breeding, raising, and training her, wasted on an ungrateful Prince.” The king sneered at Siberius. Never had the court seen such a hateful relationship amid the royals, but whatever comradery that had been there before was rapidly deteriorating.

“I am far from ungrateful. Seraphina, please, you must understand that there is more to life than living up to expectations. Wouldn’t you like a chance at true love. Where you are loved and love in return? I feel no such thing for you and you deserve so much more. You will always have a place on the court, but it isn’t by my side.” Siberius tried to appeal to her emotions.

“But I love you, Siberius. I know everything about you.” She reached for his hand and he pulled it away.

“That is not love! That is obsession and duty. What makes me happy? How do I feel when it rains? Do you know me so instinctually that you know what I am thinking without cues? Because Natalia does!” Siberius was outraged. Seraphina was brainwashed into thinking that he was her everything.

“Enough! All of you! If ever there was someone born to be a leader, it is Natalia. The army has become so much more than we could have ever expected since she has joined. It is high time that we have a Queen that can lead and rule in her own right. And since you were unable to meet his challenge to tell me I am nothing more than a decoration, I move to appeal your decision. Natalia is to be the next Queen.” She had said nothing the entire time, but the Queen had spoken now.

“Why do you love her so much?” The king was sneering and coiled back, ready to attack.

“I love her because I love how my son is with her. She is the change that we need. She is trainable and she is intelligent beyond what we can teach. Seraphina, Dear, what do you do if the kingdom is attacked?” She asked a question to prove a point that went without saying, she wouldn’t know.

“I hide and protect the crown.” Seraphina knew that was the wrong answer.

“Commander Valora, what do you do when the kingdom is attacked?” Siberius turned around, relieved to see you, but unsure when you had arrived. The King was equally perplexed by your arrival.

“Assemble the guard. Evacuate the cities. And assemble all raking officers to strategize the counterattack.” Natalia knew that was the answer the Queen had been waiting for.

“There is no crown if there are no people left. That is a lesson that cannot be taught.” The Queen came down to stand beside you. “If she is not the one marrying my son, I do not endorse any marriage.

Siberius was shocked into silence. The King was livid. Seraphina was in tears, she could see that her time had come to an end. She would not be Queen Vaako. You stood there with the eyes of every member of the court on you. It didn’t matter what the King said next, he had already lost. The Court would rally behind you unconditionally because you were prepared to put their needs before everything else.

The Queen’s aid came to stand before Siberius with a box that contained the future. He took the box and came to kneel in front of you.

“Natalia Valora, Commander of the Army, will you do me the honor of being my Queen?” It was all happening so fast. Not an hour ago, you had been in the armory having this conversation, now the man you loved more than anything else knelt before you promising you the world.

“I vow to stand by you in all battles in life.” Siberius chuckled.

“Without fear.” He slipped the ring on your finger. The final shot in the King’s argument.


	3. Stolen Moments

Not a lot changed following your engagement to Siberius as far as how people treated you. Most people had already figured that you would end up as the betrothed so for the army it was business as usual. The soldiers under your command knew better than to push their luck now. It would not end well for them. The Court had been very welcoming towards you and had gone overboard helping where you need. Seraphina, although she had maintained her position to the Court, had taken offense to your presence. The city was aroar with excitement over the announcement.

Things between you and Siberius had certainly changed a lot. You could now be seen together without fear of repercussions. However, more eyes were watching you to ensure proper and becoming behaviors from the would-be Queen.

Sneaking around was a challenge when you were moved into the palace and down the hall from Siberius. You thought that would make things easier, but you forgot about the palace guards. You had no control over them, so you couldn’t just order them off. You learned that lesson your first night in your new room. You couldn’t sleep, so you had tried to call on Siberius. His guards treated you like a threat. It was frustrating.

You were assigned your own protection detail, which was laughable because you could easily fight them all off without breaking a sweat. When you met them, you had honestly thought it was a joke until the King assured you it wasn’t. You pitied the guard. They were sent to protect one of the generals of the army. You knew they felt utterly useless. Any threat you faced would be dealt with before they would be able to assemble.

Your relationship with the king had improved marginally and you sensed that if push came to shove, he would squash you without a second thought. The Queen personally saw to teaching you table manners. It gave her someone to talk to and something to do. The King and Queen were no longer amicable since she had come to your defense.

You were assigned a mentor to teach proper etiquette. That’s not to say you lacked all manners, but the ones that had been deemed passable for your position were no longer all that was required. You had to be pristine and impeccable. It was exhausting. When to speak, when to laugh, when to do this, when to do that; it made you want to gouge your eyes out. You kept reminding yourself the Siberius was your reward.

The worst part was by far, without a doubt, learning how to dance. Your mentor was so clinical about the instructions, that the moves seemed foreign and disjointed. Siberius came in just in time to see that you were getting extremely fed up. Of course, he had long since learned how to dance and he couldn’t imagine that this was the obstacle in your way.

“Dancing is like fighting, only far less deadly. It requires the right adversary or partner. Master Marks, do you mind if I take over the lesson?” He was far more dashing in this moment than you would have ever imagined he could be. “I’ll lead, you just follow.”

“That is the only time in your life where that line will work. So don’t get used to it.” You grabbed a hold of his hand and got into starting positions.

“That is far too hard, loosely, Natalia. Like my hand is made of glass. Delicate.” He shook your hand loose from his until you were barely touching. There was an intimacy you hadn’t expected in the near touch; there were promise and chastity hidden in the ghosting of flesh, “ And one, two, three, one, two, three. Don’t step, glide. One, two, three, one, two, three, spin and dip and up, one, two, three.” His lips were so close to yours, you couldn’t think of anything other than kissing him. “See? It takes the right partner.” He let go of you and pointed at your shoes. “ Here, take off those heels. It’s best to learn barefoot and on your toes. Then, when you are ready, try again with the heels.” You couldn’t wait to throw the dreadful things away.

“Master Marks, music if you would.” His hand found your waist, his grip is steadfast and yours delicate. “You can learn the steps until you are blue in the face, but it’s the music that drives it all. Feel it, listen to it, follow it. Close your eyes. Do you trust me?” He whispered into your ear, clearly aware that he is teasing.

“After everything, you have to ask?” You closed your eyes obediently.

“Master Marks, you are excused for the time being.”

You heard the music start and Siberius led you around the room. You tried your damndest to keep track of where you were in the room, but sooner rather than later, you melted into the moment and into him. You felt the muscles in his shoulders ripple as he led you around. You were acutely aware that your feet had left the floor, supported entirely in his arms.

“Is this a part of the dance?” You knew the answer, but you kept your eyes closed and felt him staring at you.

“If I say no?” You could hear the smile and teasing.

“Everything is a dance with you, it always has been.” You felt his lips near yours, you closed the distance with ease.

“A dance and stolen moments.”


	4. Front Lines

“Would it make a difference if I told you I didn’t do it?” That’s all the maids heard as they passed by Siberius’ room. You had figured out a way to sneak past the guards and you were proud of yourself. The guards figured it out but didn’t dare admit that they had been outsmarted and failed to protect Siberius during the night. Of course, that wasn’t the concern of the maid who heard raised voices.

“It had to be you! Who else could it have been?” Your voice was also raised. Anyone on the outside would have thought you were fighting.

“Natalia, I promise. I did not drink the rest of your water during the night!” He was on the verge of laughing.

“Are you trying to imply that not only did I do it, but now I can’t remember doing it?” You were trying so hard to keep a straight face, but Siberius’ face was breaking your resolve. The maids outside gathered close to the door, hoping for some good gossip.

“I am not _implying_ anything, Natalia. I’m pretty sure I all but said it. You drank the water and forgot!” There was a thud as Siberius fell to the floor and you landed on top of him.

A brief look of horror crossed your face before you both busted out laughing. One maid who couldn’t stand not knowing what was going on, burst through the door. Your laughter died until you saw her face. Then everyone started laughing. 

Siberius helped you to your feet after a while and you looked him in the eye.

“I. Did. Not. Drink. That. Water.” You enunciated each work for effect. You kissed him and made your way back to your own room.

Upon walking in, you saw the suspect water sitting on the nightstand.

“I told you I didn’t drink it.” Damn, he had followed you.

“What did I say about sneaking up behind me?” You tried to change the subject.

“Oh, no no no you don’t. You owe me an apology, my dear. For I did not drink your water.” You glared at him, but he just walked in and shut your door with his foot. He stalked you until you were trapped in the corner. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sure there is something I could say for myself, but where would the fun be in all of that?” Your voice dropped and you looked at him as though you were about to rip his clothes off.

“You better be careful about how you are looking at me, Dear.” He was close enough that if you leaned slightly forward, you’d be touching.

“Or what?” You got as close to his face as you could despite the hight difference.

He had you up and pinned to the wall before you could utter another word. He pulled off your shirt and threw it behind him. You clawed his shirt open and helped it off from his shoulders. He found that spot on your neck that drove you mad. You dug your nails into his back and clawed at the tattoo that spanned his back. You yelped as threw you on to the bed.

You woke up to a thumping on the door. Siberius was up and behind the door while you went to answer the knock. It was your Lieutenant.

“Sorry to bother you Commander, but there is something you and Commander Vaako should see.” He looked afraid. Siberius moved from behind the door.

“What is it, Lieutenant?” No one was surprised that Siberius was in your room.

“We don’t know, Commander. People thought they were shooting stars at first, but as they got closer, they look like ships. We don’t know what it is.”

“Stay right here. Siberius, go get dressed.” You run back into your room and throw on the clothes that go on under armor. “Siberius,” you yelled down the hall, “Go tell the King and Queen. Alert the guard.”

Natalia made a run for the armory and got the horses ready to go.

“Alright everyone, we are to assume that this formation of ships is a threat. I want all stations manned and ready for action until I say otherwise.” Siberius came in in time to tell his half to follow the same orders.

“What is that Natalia?” You could hear it in his voice. You lived on a peaceful planet that really didn’t have much need for an active army. This could shape up to be a military engagement like no other in history.

“I don’t know what it is, Siberius.”

It was a few hours before the first ship landed. Much to everyone’s horror, the first men off were soldiers and they fired as they piled off the ship. The civilians that had refused to leave were the first to die. They shot anything that moved. Troops were sent out to counter the unknown force were wiped out almost instantly. This went on for a day. Thousands died. Hundreds were wounded.

Their leader finally appeared and demanded that people convert. Those who refused were killed on the spot. Everyone was afraid. You and Siberius were called to the front lines.


	5. Sacrifice

You had planned a charge that failed before it started. You and Siberius were pinned behind the remains of a wall. You had fallen off from a low roof when you were avoiding being shot.and landed on a piece of metal that had effectively impaled you. You were losing a lot of blood and you were cold and dizzy. Siberius had carried you this far, but you wanted nothing more than for him to make a run for it.

“Go! Siberius, you are the Prince, you have to go!” You were trying to shove him away, but you were to weak to actually make him budge.

“I am not going anywhere without you. If that means I have to throw you over my shoulder, then you are going over my shoulder.” He pulled you in close shielding you with his body.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You have to go. You still have Seraphina. You’re the only Prince. Please, retreat.” You were crying.

“There is no me without you, Nattie.” You teared up. He rarely called you Nattie. He only did so when he was feeling intense emotions.

“Hold!” You and Siberius both stiffened at the command.

“And what do we have here? Two Commanders?” He was one of the higher up Necromongers.

“I am the Purifier. I heard you,” pointing at Siberius, “ are the Prince.”

“Are you going to kill us or sit here and talk about my station?” Siberius was putting on a brave face, but you could feel the fear pouring from him in waves.

“Actually there is something else we have in mind. Your army is, well, it’s the best we have faced in a long while. And even though we are winning, you have knocked out a few of our key players. We have a proposition for you and you alone. You join us, and we spare your planet and your…copatriots. You have an hour to think about it.”

Siberius stood up. All he saw was destruction. Fires ravaged the marketplace. Children were crying over their dead parents in the streets, smeared in soot and blood. Soldiers were pulling the fallen brothers out of the way and others were helping the injured back to the armory. They weren’t going to win this fight.

Vaako picked you up bridal style and carried you towards the armory. He could feel your blood soaking through the shirt under his armor. You were cold against his cheek. All he could think about was the offer laid before him. If he joined the enemy, you would be safe. He couldn’t imagine his life without you, but he wouldn’t remember you if he converted anyway. The whole situation made him sick. 

“What do I do?” You were unconscious and he thanked his lucky stars for that. “What would you do, Natalia?” He knew what you would do. You would sacrifice yourself for those you loved. Your loyalty knew no ends.

Siberius sat by your side until you woke up. He had made his decision, but he needed to see you were alright.

“Do you trust me?” That was how you knew he had agreed to the terms set by the Purifier.

“Yes, Siberius. You know that I do.” There were tears in your eyes. You should have been in extreme pain, but you were numb. You knew what that question meant. You would lose more than a few good men before this was over.

“Then trust that I will return to you someday.” You and him both knew that this was the end of the road. When he boards the ships that make up the Necromonger armada, he was going to be converted and all that was real would become a dream and then cease to be a memory.

“Come back to me.” He kissed your forehead and you felt a tear hit your skin. You were crying completely now. He turned and left before he could change his mind.

“Lord Marshall Zhylaw, I am Prince Siberius Vaako, Commander of the Northern Army. I am offering myself in exchange for a cease-fire on Tearion.” His voice was even despite the fear he felt.

“Very well, recall the troops. We will hold our end of the deal.” The snatched him up and dragged him to the conversion room.

When you woke up, you were alone. Men were cheering and shouting about how the Armada had left. Bodies were being rounded up and everyone was accounted for, except one person. _Prince Vaako_ is still missing.

You were placed on leave while you dealt with your grief. The King had given you a new title; Commander General, head of the consolidated army. The Queen had taken to talking to you for comfort. Some of her favorite memories of Siberius had happened with you by his side. You hadn’t seen her, but he had seen him teaching you how to dance. You didn’t hear her, but she was amongst the maids when you were playfully bickering over who drank the water.

Your heart ached when you looked at your arm, you were given the tattoo of Princess. It was the title given to you by the man you loved. The King didn’t honor it since you were never married. The Queen called you her little Princess when you were alone. You moved into his room. You cried yourself to sleep most nights.

It went like this for years. Every comet in the sky made your heart jump into your throat. You always hoped in secret that it was the Necromongers bringing Siberius back to you. Eventually, even those hopes faded to grey. You didn’t sleep a full night.

You were exhausted the day that you second in command came in with news.

“The Necromonger fleet is inbound Ma’am.” They had lied.


End file.
